Pushing Buttons
by umdsweetheart
Summary: Hermione gets tired of being Ron's little sex doll and makes it known in the middle of Potions class. What does the coHead Malfoy think of this? Rated M for language and because it'll be smutty


**I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does. I just borrow her characters and locations to make my plots work! This will be a short story, I don't plan having it longer then 10 chapters at the most. well enjoy.**

'_Here he goes again.' _Hermione thought as she felt her boyfriend, Ron, attempt to sneak his hand under her skirt, again.

She turned to look at him, he was grinning from ear to ear. Obviously he didn't get the message the first 3 times he tried this little stunt of his.

She grabbed the hand that was currently massaging her inner thigh, placed it on the table, and gave him a death glare before turning her attention back to Professor Snape. Snape was currently rambling about some potion. Which one? Hermione couldn't tell you to save her life. Ron's little advances had made it damn near impossible to focus.

Just then she felt his hand again, for the fifth time in less than an hour. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ronald Weasley!" She yelled jumping up from her seat. "Are you really that stupid?"

"Miss Granger…" Snape tried to interrupt but Hermione was not having any of that.

"If I pushed your hand away the first time what in the world would make you think I wanted you to try 4 more times?" Ron was staring dumbfoundedly at his girlfriend. His face was the same shade of red as his hair.

"Hermione…I…"

"No Ronald!" She yelled cutting him off. "If you cannot respect my space then we are through!" The whole classroom stared in awe of the Head Girl, as she gathered her stuff. She packed her bag and then turned to the professor who was staring at her with an open mouth.

"Professor I am dreadfully sorry for interrupting your lesson, but I must go." And with that Hermione marched out of the classroom.

"Weasley!" Snape barked still looking at the door that had just slammed shut. "Detention!"

Ron groaned and put his head on the desk. He couldn't believe that she had just humiliated him like that.

A few snickers were heard from all over the room. It was mainly the Slytherins but even some Gryffindors were snickering as well. One Slytherin remained quiet however. A smirk was plastered on his face and his cold grey eyes danced mischievously.

Hermione stormed out of the dungeons towards the Heads common room that she happened to share with Malfoy. She was livid! When she reached the common room she finally snapped. She started throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on.

Class ended shortly after Hermione's little outburst. The smirk on Draco's face would simply not go away as he made his way up to their common room. He knew she was livid, but nothing could have prepared him for what was taking place when he walked into the room.

The room was completely trashed; books, parchments, broken ink bottles, and quills were covering the floor. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the site of the frustrated Hermione picking up a ink bottle and chucking it at the wall.

"That was an interesting little show in class Granger." Hermione's head whipped around towards the Head Boy as she dropped the book she was currently about to throw. She groaned.

"What did I see in him?" she mumbled dropping down into the chair behind her, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm not sure, he is a Weasel after all. But now the whole school knows, without a doubt, that you are the biggest prude alive." His laugher was cut short when he saw her head snap up and her glare was murderous.

"I. Am. Not. A. Prude!" When she stood up and started towards him he knew he was in trouble. "He just wanted to fuck, All. The. Time. I couldn't take it anymore. And he actually had the nerve to try that shit during class." She stopped right in front of him.

"Granger calm down it's just the Weasel."

"He was my boyfriend." She argued back. "He's supposed to respect me!"

"Again Hermione it's the Weasel, he doesn't respect anything but food."

For some reason Hermione burst out laughing. Malfoy had a point. Then is clicked with her, he called her by her first name.

"You called me Hermione, why?"

"It's your name isn't it?" he shrugged.

"Yes, but you never call me by my name, so why start now?"

"I was impressed." He said taking a step towards her, catching her off guard making her take a step backwards.

"Impressed? With what?" He was still walking towards her, so she kept walking backwards.

"With how you handled yourself, of course. I like a girl who knows how to take care of herself." He was backing her into the wall. "I love them fiery." He heard her gasp; he wasn't sure if it was what he said or because he finally had her backed into the wall.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" She asked standing straight and looking him in the eyes, trying to show him that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Well since you and the Weasel are through, I figured I would do what I've wanted to do since the second day of school, when I saw you in that damn towel." Hermione blushed at the memory.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"This." He said pushing her against the wall and kissing her.

**I'm not fond of the title, if anyone has a good idea after reading this chapter, PLEASE tell me. Review please.**


End file.
